Un mundo diferente
by mire15
Summary: Brennan y Booth acaban en una misión en Egipto. Allí ocurrirá algo que hará que Brennan se tenga que meter en la mente de un policia si quiere ayudar a su compañero...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Booth estaba archivando un informe en su despacho cuando Cullen lo llamó para que fuera a su despacho.

Booth: ¿Quería algo jefe?

Cullen: Booth me acaban de informar de un nuevo caso, es muy importante así que han pedido al mejor equipo posible para resolver el caso.

Booth: ¿Y esos somos Brennan y yo?

Cullen: Si, se han ganado una reputación después de más de tres años juntos resolviendo cada caso satisfactoriamente.

Booth: Bien, ¿de qué se trata?

Cullen: Egipto. Han encontrado a un político muy influyente en la sociedad egipcia muerto en unas condiciones un poco extrañas.

Booth: ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Cullen: No lo sé, ahí entran ustedes.

Booth: Muy bien, iré a decírselo a Brennan.

Cullen: Espera Booth.

Booth: ¿Si?

Cullen: Tengo que advertirle en este caso. Sabe, la sociedad egipcia no acepta todavía de manera muy grata a las mujeres como la doctora Brennan.

Booth: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Cullen: Bueno, allí la situación de las mujeres es muy diferente a la de aquí, una mujer inteligente y triunfadora… no lo aceptan. ¿Entiendes?

Booth: A Brennan no le gustará, ¿qué debemos hacer?

Brennan se encontraba analizando unos restos de hace 300 años en el limbo cuando Booth entraba por la puerta del Jeffersonian y se encuentra con Cam hablando con Ángela.

Booth: Chicas, sabéis dónde está Huesos?

Cam: No lo sé, para que la quieres?

Booth: Tenemos un caso y es importante, tenemos que irnos ya-dijo un poco exasperado.

Ángela: Creo que la vi esta mañana temprano ir hacia el limbo y conociéndola seguro que no se ha movido de ahí en toda la tarde.

Booth: Gracias Ange.

Cam: Bueno, buena suerte-dijo Cam riendo- La Dra. siempre se enfada cuando la 'secuestras' para llevártela a algún caso mientras está trabajando en otra cosa.

Booth: Gracias-dijo sonriendo nervioso.

Brennan estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que ni siquiera oyó unos pasos acercarse lentamente hacia ella.

Booth: Brennan…-dijo Booth susurrando en el oído de Brennan.

Brennan dio un respingo.

Brennan: Booth, me has asustado.

Booth la miró, estaba nervioso por como reaccionaria ante lo que debían hacer en Egipto.

Brennan: ¿Querías algo o solo has venido a molestarme?-dijo Brennan expectante.

Booth: Vamos no seas así. Tenemos un caso, mañana partimos hacia Egipto.

Brennan: ¿Qué? Pero tengo que analizar estos huesos…

Booth: Vamos Huesos, dime cuantos años tienen esos huesos.

Brennan: Pues 300, pero quiero acabar de analizarlos, es muy interesante.

Booth: Bueno no creo que les importe esperar un par de días más.

Brennan: Pero…

Booth: Nada de peros, seguirán ahí cuando vuelvas.

Brennan: Y yo no tengo nada que decir! Tú siempre vienes y me 'secuestras' y yo no puedo hacer nada.-dijo un poco enfadada.

Booth: Vamos Huesos, no te enfades. Mañana paso a recogerte a las 7am, ok?

Brennan: Ok, no vale la pena discutir, mañana nos vemos.

Booth: Hasta mañana Huesos.

Mientras conducía hacia su apartamento Booth no paraba de pensar en cómo se lo contaría a Brennan.

Booth (pensamientos):

Bufff….si se ha enfadado por esto cuando le diga lo que me ha dicho Cullen si que se enfadará, pero de verdad. Más vale que no se lo diga hasta que hayamos despegado en el avión y no pueda echarse atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Brennan se estaba acabando el desayuno y se disponía a vestirse cuando Booth llamó a su puerta, Biiiiiippppp! Y

Brennan se dirigió a abrir la puerta con sus diminutos shorts y una camiseta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Brennan: Booth llegas antes de hora, todavía no me he vestido!

Booth: Ya lo veo-dijo Booth mientras la miraba sin quererlo de arriba abajo con muy poco disimulo.

Brennan, que se sintió observada por su compañero, murmuró nerviosa-vamos pasa y espérame en el sofá.

Booth se sentó a esperarla mientras ella se dirigía a su cuarto a vestirse y dejó la puerta entreabierta. Desde la posición en que estaba no la podía ver, pero quizás si se echaba lo suficiente para atrás-pensó pícaramente. Se estiró hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, empujando el sofá hacia atrás con su espalda para poder espiarla, pero empujó con tanta fuerza que él y el sofá cayeron estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Brennan se asustó y salió aun sin ponerse la camisa.

Brennan: Pero Booth, ¿qué haces?

A Booth se le pusieron los ojos como platos, mirando el cuerpo semidesnudo de su compañera desde el suelo. Cuando Brennan se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la parte superior de su conjunto se sonrojó muchísimo y volvió a meterse en su habitación sin esperar la respuesta a su pregunta.

Booth: Lo siento, me estiré demasiado y me caí-dijo con una amplia sonrisa, ya que había conseguido ver lo que quería aun cuando sus planes habían fallado.

Cuando Brennan salió, ya enteramente vestida, Booth se apresuró a esconder su sonrisa para que ella no lo viera y se sintiera incómoda.

Brennan: Bien, ya está-dijo todavía con nerviosismo.

Booth: Cojo tus maletas? Habrás cogido ropa ligera verdad? Porque allí es pleno verano y es un país muy caluroso.

Brennan: Sí, y no hace falta ya las llevo yo.

Booth: Bien, como quieras. Vamos!

Esta vez Booth consiguió un asiento en primera clase al lado de Brennan después de mucho rogar y como excusa de que en el último vuelo que cogieron juntos hizo un trabajo record al coger al asesino antes de que acabara su vuelo.

Booth: Oh! Esto sí que es vida, esto es un buen asiento y lo demás son tonterías. Señorita tráigame una copa de champán. ¿Tú quieres Huesos?

Brennan: Claro, tu entusiasmo es contagioso-dijo riendo.

Booth: ¡Qué sean dos!

Una vez con las copas en mano Booth se dispuso a informarla sobre el caso. Quizá con un poco de alcohol y el hecho de que estemos rodeados de gente le impida hacerme un numerito en pleno vuelo.

Booth: Bien te contaré los detalles sobre el caso.

Brennan: Ya era hora, me preguntaba porque no lo hacías.

Booth: Bien, como ya te dije la persona asesinada era un político muy influyente y temen que sea una especie de revuelta, sabes? Es decir que no sea el primero ni el último que va a ser asesinado.

Brennan: Y cómo saben eso? Son sólo puras conjeturas? Tienen miedo y quieren que cojamos rápidamente al asesino para guardar sus espaldas?

Booth: Demasiadas preguntas Huesos, de una en una por favor. Y todavía no sé por qué piensan eso, ya lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos allí.

Brennan: Bien porque no me gustan las conclusiones que no se basan en hechos fundamentados.

Booth: Uhmmmm-dijo carraspeando.

Brennan: Si?-dijo interrogante.

Booth: Hay algo más, pero dudo de que te lo tomes bien.

Brennan: ¿Qué es? Dímelo ya, de todas formas me tengo que acabar enterando no?

Booth: Será mejor que pegues uno o dos tragos más de champán.

Brennan: Booth! Me estás asustando, desembucha!

Booth: Bueno, verás es que….cuando estemos allí tendrás que hacerte pasar por mi esposa. Seremos dos recién casados buscando un lugar cálido para la luna de miel…

Brennan: ¿QUÉ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Brennan: ¿QUÉ?

Booth: Lo siento, sabía que te pondrías así.

Brennan: Por qué? Primero me llevas a donde quieres como si fuera una maleta más de tu equipaje y después tengo que hacerme pasar por tu esposa? Que más, quieres que sea tu sirvienta personal?

Booth: No seas exagerada, además no es algo que haya decidido yo. Cullen me lo ordenó, es por tu seguridad.

Brennan: Por mi seguridad? Mira Booth explícate porque no entiendo nada y no me hace gracia.

Booth: A mí tampoco-dijo mintiendo.

Brennan: Deja de darme largas y explícamelo.

Booth: Mira sé que quizá no entiendas muy bien porque tenemos que hacer esto.

Brennan: Desde cuando soy yo la que no entiende las cosas Booth?

Booth: Bien, pues el caso es que las mujeres en este tipo de países no están valoradas de la misma forma que en Estados Unidos. Hay gente muy fanática y no aceptan a una mujer…bueno como tú.

Brennan: Una mujer como yo? A qué te refieres?

Booth: Pues, una mujer inteligente, triunfadora, más que autosuficiente, fuerte y hermosa. Quizá alguien quisiera hacerte daño y esta es la única forma de trabajar sin ningún 'accidente' posible.

Brennan se quedó pasmada ante lo que había dicho su compañero de ella y estuvo un rato en silencio pensando en ello.

Booth: Huesos….lo entiendes, verdad?-dijo interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de su compañera.

Brennan: De verdad piensas todo eso de mi o sólo me estás haciendo la pelota para que no me enfade?

Booth: No, que dices Huesos. Yo… sólo he dicho la verdad, todo el mundo puede verlo.

Brennan: Gracias-dijo tímidamente.

Booth se sonrojó levemente y giró la cara mirando por la ventana para que Brennan no lo viera.

Booth: De nada.

Brennan: Pero sabes que yo puedo defenderme sola y no me parece bien tener que esconderme detrás de tu sombra, si no me aceptan allá ellos. Yo vengo aquí a hacer mi trabajo y encima para que puedan dormir en paz.

Booth: Lo sé Huesos, pero las cosas son así.

En ese momento el avión comenzó a descender.

Booth: Mira ya estamos llegando.

Brennan: Si, vaya se me han pasado las horas volando-dijo sorprendida.

Booth: Claro te has pasado medio viaje roncando a mi lado-dijo bromeando.

Brennan: Oye Booth, yo no ronco!-dijo molesta.

Booth: Sólo estaba bromeando jeje.

Brennan: Ummmm. No tientes a la suerte.

Y en pleno Egipto, Booth buscaba un vehículo para ir al hotel cuando un hombre se les acercó.

Hombre: Tú tienes una mujer hermosa. Yo compro por diez camellos, buen trato si?

Booth: Pero qué? Estás diciendo que quieres comprar a mi 'esposa' por unos camellos?

Hombre: Oh quiere negociar? Diez camellos y veinte alfombras de muy buena calidad, no más.

Booth no podía creérselo y Brennan se había quedado con la boca tan abierta que parecía que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula. Los dos empezaron a enrojecer de ira por lo que había dicho el hombre. Comprar a una mujer como si fuera un animal más, no se lo podían creer y Booth furioso le atizó un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Booth: Toma degenerado, como te atreves a tratar a mi mujer como a un objeto con el que poder negociar?

Pero el hombre contraatacó empujando a Booth con todas sus fuerzas, lo que izo que éste se estampara contra el suelo con un fuerte crujido de su espalda.

Booth: Auuuu! Te vas a enterar.

Brennan que vio a su compañera gritando de dolor y al hombre acercarse para volver a golpearle, le atizó una patada en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

Brennan: Booth estás bien? Vamos subámonos a ese taxi y vayamos al hotel. Apóyate en mí.

Ya en el taxi ambos se poden a conversar mientras se dirigen a su hotel para descansar después de un día bastante duro para ambos.

Booth: Oye Brennan siento lo que has tenido que oír, no me imaginaba que la gente hacía eso.

Brennan: Sabes, yo en realidad entiendo su actitud, estoy en contra pero lo entiendo. Yo he viajado mucho y he visto muchas cosas. En un viaje que hice a la India para ver unos huesos de unos 800 años de antigüedad fui testigo de cómo despreciaban a una mujer sólo por haber quedado viuda.

Booth: Y qué culpa tiene de su marido haya muerto? No lo podía evitar, es una barbaridad.

Brennan: Lo sé, pero sólo por eso las marginan y no las dejan en paz.

Booth: Vaya nunca pensé que sucedieran cosas así, sabía que pasan cosas horribles pero eso es realmente estúpido no tiene ningún sentido.

Taxista: Este es su hotel.

Booth: Vaya es enorme, tome su dinero.

Sin duda era el mejor hotel de la ciudad, parece que el gobierno de la ciudad estaba muy interesado en tratar bien a sus 'invitados' y que el caso quedara lo más rápido y satisfactoriamente posible resuelto.

Booth: Bien vamos quiero verlo por dentro.

Brennan: Vale, vamos yo te sujeto.

Booth: Sí, además tenemos que aparecer juntitos esposa mía-dijo riendo.

Brennan: Claro que gracioso…

Recepcionista: Los señores Booth?

Booth: Sí-dijo dándole un besito en la sien a su 'esposa'.

Recepcionista: Bien esta es la llave de su habitación ese señor les llevará hasta allí.

Botones: Déjenme su equipaje y síganme por aquí.

Booth: Vaya me siento importante, te aseguro que en los hoteles a los que me suele mandar el FBI no hay un botones que me lleve la maleta-dijo susurrando en el oído de Brennan.

Brennan: Booth-dijo haciendo caso omiso del comentario de su compañero-acaba de decir la llave no las llaves

Booth: Vamos huesos que tiene que ser creíble, estamos recién casados crees que se lo tragarán si pedimos dos habitaciones.

Brennan: Que sepas que no voy a permitir esto en el siguiente caso en el que tengamos que viajar.

Booth: Bien, pero disimula al menos en este.

Botones: Bien esta es su habitación, es la suite nupcial.

Brennan: La suite nupcial!-dijo agarrando fuertemente a Booth por el brazo.

Booth: Sí, que bien verdad!-dijo con precaución.

Botones: Pasen.

Brennan: Booth, la propina.

Booth: Oh sí claro, toma chaval.

El botones salió de la habitación y Booth empezó a fisgonear todo lo que había a su alrededor y a exclamar por cualquier cosa.

Booth: Mira Huesos, Jacuzzi!! Un buen baño me vendrá genial para la espalda.

Brennan: Te duele mucho? Porque si quieres te puedo hacer un masaje, hice un curso cuando salía mi ex Aaron. Le encantaban los masajes y aprendí como regalo de cumpleaños.

Booth: En serio? Vaya creía que nunca habías tenido una relación tan seria como para hacer eso.

Brennan: Sí, bueno fue la relación más larga y estable que he tenido en mi vida. La verdad es que me encantaba pero yo siempre ponía mi trabajo por encima de cualquier otra cosa y se cansó.

Booth: Y, cuanto duró? Si no es mucha indiscreción claro.

Brennan: Seis meses, la verdad es que el chico lo intentó pero nunca he sido de ese tipo de mujeres que tienen relaciones de varios años.

Booth: Sí eso está claro-dijo para sí mismo.

Brennan: Has dicho algo?

Booth: Sí…que me voy a dar se baño, la espalda me está matando de estar tanto rato de pié.

Brennan: Claro, yo iré al otro baño.

Hacia veinte minutos que Brennan ya había acabado de darse un baño y Booth todavía no había salido así que se puso a escribir para su libro. Después de diez minutos más Brennan comenzó a preocuparse y se dirigió hacia el baño de Booth.

Brennan: Booth!! Estás bien? Llevas casi una hora ahí dentro.

Booth: En serio? Es que estaba tan bien que se me ha pasado el tiempo enseguida salgo Huesos.

En un instante Booth salió del baño sólo con unos bóxers puestos y Brennan se quedó un poco pasmada admirando su cuerpo.

Brennan(pensamientos): Vaya que bien estructurado está Booth, con ropa se aprecia que tiene un buen cuerpo pero así wuau….pero que estoy pensando, vamos deja de pensar tonterías que es tu compañero.

- Uhmmmm-dijo carraspeando al sentirse un poco observado-hace calor, te importa…?

Brennan: No claro que no-dijo al fin alzando la vista hasta posarla sobre unos grandes ojos castaños-si tú estás cómodo a mi me da igual. Oye, el baño te alivió el dolor de espalda?

Booth: La verdad no mucho. Me tumbaré un rato a ver si disminuye un poco el dolor.

Diciendo esto se dirigió hacia el sofá andando a duras penas.

Brennan: Qué haces Booth?

Booth: Irme a dormir, no lo ves?

Brennan: Cómo se te ha ocurrido por una milésima de segundo que te iba a dejar dormir en el sofá si tan a penas puedes caminar?

Booth: Bueno pensé que era lo correcto después de haberte arrastrado hacia aquí y obligarte a pasar por mi esposa.

Brennan: Tú mismo lo dijiste, sólo haces lo que te ordena tu jefe. No ha sido idea tuya. Y ahora vamos túmbate sobre la cama.

Continuará.

PD: Lo de los camellos está basado en un hecho real, le pasó a mi prima en su viaje a Egipto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Booth: Oye en serio no es necesario que hagas esto.-dijo mientras Brennan se acercaba peligrosamente a él obligándole a sentarse en la cama.

Y con un pequeño empujoncito Brennan tumbó del todo a Booth.

Brennan: Bien, date la vuelta.

Booth: Está bien, ya voy-dijo mientras quedaba totalmente estirado boca abajo en la cama.

En ese instante Brennan agarró una crema antiinflamatoria que tenía en su neceser y se subió encima de Booth quedando sentada entre su trasero y su espalda.

Brennan: Booth si te duele mucho cuando te esté haciendo el masaje me lo dices y paro, ok?

Booth: Bien pero de verdad que sabes lo que haces no?

Brennan: Que sí, que poca confianza Booth te he dicho que hice un curso y no olvido las cosas fácilmente.-dijo esto mientras se echaba la crema en las manos y las frotaba.

Cuando las manos de Brennan entraron en contacto con la espalda de Booth este se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies como si le hubiera dado un escalofrío.

Brennan: Oh, lo siento! Estoy fría?

Booth: Sí un poco.

Booth (pensamientos):

Sí claro se me han puesto todos los pelos del cuerpo de punta porque tenías las manos frías ja! No porque llevo más de tres años esperando que me toques de esa forma, no……….que va. Porqué aun no te has dado cuenta de que me quedo embobado mirándote y que siempre dejo cualquier cosa de lado para estar contigo? Como puedes ponerte encima de mí de esa forma y seguir torturándome con cada roce de tu piel sobre la mía? No sé como voy a poder pasar toda una noche a tu lado sin tocarte, sin abrazarte ni hacerte mía….

Brennan: Vaya te has dado un buen golpe, tienes toda la zona lumbar fatal. Quizá deberías ir a que te viera un médico.

Booth: No por favor, nada de médicos. Ya se me pasará, ok?

Brennan: Vale, pero si dentro de unos días mis masajes no te han surgido efecto tendrás que ir. No podemos contar con un agente lesionado, vamos tienes que seguir golpeando a los malos como siempre no crees?

Booth (pensamientos):

Como que sus masajes? Esto se va a repetir durante más días? Sin duda alguien me odio ahí arriba-pensó mientras miraba hacia el techo-y ella lo dice tan tranquila…está claro que me toca de la misma forma con la que tocaría a un perrito con una patita lesionada, definitivamente no provoco el más mínimo efecto sobre ella.

Booth: Si claro Huesos lo que tú digas, contenta?

Brennan: Claro, oye estás un poco tenso. Te ocurre algo?

Booth: No, que va estoy bien…

Brennan: Ufff también tienes la zona de los omóplatos un poco inflamada-dijo mientras empezaba a masajear sus hombros.

Brennan (pensamientos):

Vaya músculos…me está resultando más difícil de lo que pensaba pero, por qué? Ya he estado con muchos hombres en mi vida en situaciones como esta y nunca me había puesto tan nerviosa, tan apenas puedo concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo. Y encima pretende dormir en boxers toda la noche a mi lado…no sé qué me pasa, me estoy volviendo loca. Como puede atraerte tu compañero, tu amigo de esa forma? Bueno, la verdad es que creo que no hay mujer capaz de rechazarle en estos momentos, sí eso debe ser como atracción animal, un deseo incontrolable hacia una persona tan físicamente atractiva como él; supongo que al fin y al cabo es normal que me sienta de esta forma, no?

Después de un rato más de masaje durante el que reinaba un largo silencio Brennan decidió que ya había hecho suficiente por un día y se apartó de Booth.

Brennan: Mejor?

Booth: Sí, mucho mejor. Gracias Huesos me ha aliviado un poco el dolor.

Brennan: Bien con unas cuantas sesiones más quizá puedas librarte del médico-bueno si logro controlar mis impulsos, pensó.

Booth: Al final resulta que eres buena dando masajes-dijo con una media sonrisa.

Brennan: Ya te lo había dicho, Aaron estaba muy contento.

Booth: Oh! Vamos Huesos no quiero saber esas cosas.-dijo con una imagen en la cabeza un tanto desagradable de ella, sus masajes y su novio profundamente satisfecho.

Brennan: Qué estás pensando Booth? Le dolía la espalda eso es todo.

Booth: Si claro, lo que tú digas, la espalda….

Brennan: Mejor deja tus pensamientos subiditos de tono para tus abogadas, ok?

Booth: A que viene eso, te has enfadado? Vale lo siento, siento haber sacado conclusiones precipitadas acerca de tus motivos para tomar clases de masajista. No creí que te molestara, siempre eres muy abierta en estos temas.

Brennan: Tienes razón, no sé porque pero me ha molestado. No pasa nada…y ahora mejor nos vamos a dormir, no crees? Mañana será un largo día de trabajo y tenemos que levantarnos temprano además a tu espalda le vendrán bien unas horas de descanso.

Booth: Sí, será lo mejor. Seguro que no te importa compartir cama conmigo Huesos? Porque si te sientes incómoda yo…

Brennan: Te he dicho que no pasa nada Booth-dijo interrumpiéndole-somos amigos no? No pasa nada porque dos amigos duerman en una misma cama durante unos días.

Booth: Bien como tú quieras, pero si invado tu espacio mientras duermo apártame porque te aviso que me muevo en sueños y muy a mi pesar me han comentado varias veces que también hablo.

Brennan: No te preocupes si me molestas te daré un buen empujón-dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Dicho esto ambos se tumbaron en la cama y Brennan apagó la luz dispuesta a dormir. Lo que no sabía era que esa noche 'alguien' no iba a perder detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos.

Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

El reloj marcaba las 4am y Booth todavía no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. La proximidad de su compañera le estaba dejando marcadas unas profundas ojeras, tan solo faltaban un par de horas para que sonara el despertador y él no había podido dejar de mirarla en toda la noche. Nunca había tenido una oportunidad tan buena de observarla de esa forma sin que ella se percatara del interés que sentía por su cuerpo y por todo lo que la hacía tan especial, o bueno la verdad es que tenía bastante más que interés por ella aunque no sabía si algún día sería lo suficientemente valiente como para decirlo en alto. Ni tan siquiera se había atrevido todavía a reconocérselo a él mismo en voz alta, no estaba preparado para lo que sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo naciendo en su interior; la razón por la que cuando estaba con ella se le iluminaba la cara y siempre le sacaba una sonrisa con la inocencia que mostraba su compañera ante muchos temas de la vida.

Booth (pensamientos):

Vaya Brennan se mueve muchísimo cuando duerme, mañana podré añadir algo a la broma de los ronquidos. A ver qué hora es, esta está siendo la noche más larga de mi vida.

Booth: Uff las 4:30, hoy va a ser un día realmente duro-dijo apenas en un susurro para no despertar a Brennan que había dormido toda la noche del tirón o eso pensaba él.

Brennan apenas había podido dormir un par de horas en toda la noche, por alguna extraña razón sentía una mirada clavada en su nuca cada vez que se giraba y aunque parecía absurdo eso no le había dejado dormir bien en toda la noche. Además no ayudaba demasiado saber que tenía a Booth ligerito de ropa a unos 20 cm de ella, la verdad es que esa era la principal razón de su insomnio. Al oír el susurro de Booth volvió a interrumpir su intermitente sueño y se incorporó un poco para ver que decía.

Brennan: Has dicho algo Booth?

Booth: Vaya lo siento te he despertado. Sí que tienes el oído fino apenas he susurrado.

Brennan: Sí tengo el sueño muy ligero-sobretodo esta noche, pensó.- Y que has dicho?

Booth: Nada importante sólo estaba pensando y lo he dicho en alto sin querer.

Brennan: Y luego yo soy la rara…

Booth: Oye no te metas conmigo mucha gente piensa en voz alta.

Brennan: Vale, vale…que pasa no puedes dormir?

Booth (pensamientos):

Dormir? Ja! Si tú supieras….

Booth: No…me acabo de despertar-dijo disimulando la mentira, aunque en cuanto hubiera suficiente luz y le viera las ojeras seguro que no colaba.

Brennan: Sí, pues yo no he dormido muy bien, no he parado de dar vueltas. No sé suelo dormir del tirón todas las noches, quizá es el café que me tomé poco antes de dormir.

Booth: Quizá te pongo nerviosa y no te dejo dormir-dijo describiendo exactamente lo que le había sucedido a él y fantaseando con que lo que acababa de decir era verdad.

Brennan: Sabes Booth que la mayoría de las veces decimos lo que deseamos en forma de bromas para que no descubran lo que sentimos y así no ser vulnerables ante los demás? Aunque claro yo no lo hago.

Booth: Sí Huesos ya me lo habías dicho, y no es verdad yo tengo un gran sentido del humor y hago muchas bromas eso es todo-ah! Vaya me ha calado, pensó repentinamente nervioso, se habrá dado cuenta de que la he estado observando? Oh dios y yo que pensaba que estaba dormida…

Brennan: En que piensas Booth? Has puesto una cara muy rara-dijo observando a Booth con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

Booth: Eh? no nada...que creo que ya me voy a levantar y así me doy otro baño largo.-dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el baño.

Brennan: Ok pero todavía falta una hora y media más para que nos tengamos que ir. Yo también me voy a dar un baño.

Booth: Si quieres puedes venir aquí conmigo y compartimos baño…-dijo riéndose mientras se iba desvistiendo.

Brennan: Otra vez bromeando Booth?-gritó Brennan desde el otro baño-eso significa que deseas que vaya ahí contigo?-dijo siguiéndole la corriente.

Booth: Vamos Huesos sólo bromeo…

Brennan: Sí claro, lo que tú digas.

Al cabo de media hora ambos ya estaban vestidos y empezaron a desayunar.

Booth: Qué te parece si acabamos de desayunar, vamos a alquilar un coche y después nos vamos a trabajar?

Brennan: Bien, prefiero que tengamos un coche para no tener que ir en taxi.

Cuando ya habían alquilado el coche se dirigieron por fin a trabajar y después de unas cuantas vueltas y muchos gritos por parte de Booth llegaron a su destino.

X: Usted debe de ser el agente Booth.

Booth: Agente especial Seeley Booth-dijo estrechándole la mano.

Brennan: Uhummm-carraspeó Brennan.

Booth: Sí perdón esta es mi 'esposa' la Dra. Temperance Booth.

Brennan: Encantada-dijo con un tono un tanto irónico, cosa muy extraña en ella pero no podía evitarlo no le gustaba como la trataban en ese lugar.

X: Yo soy el presidente del gobierno Amílcar Sira. Bueno aunque desde la muerte del presidente Hosni Mubarak yo he ocupado su lugar.

Booth: Así que antes era el vicepresidente…

Brennan: Bueno donde está el cuerpo?

Sira: Síganme.-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

Booth: Donde fue asesinado el señor Mubarak presidente?

Sira: Estamos cerca agente.

Booth: Fue en este mismo edificio? Creía que era casi imposible entrar en un sitio como este sin invitación.

Sira: No fue en el museo que está justo al lado.

En un par de minutos ya se encontraban en la escena del crimen y lo que encontraron allí realmente los sorprendió, el cuerpo estaba atado a un antiguo sarcófago y había un símbolo enorme pintado en el suelo con sangre que ocupaba casi toda la sala y ésta era enorme. Además de la sangre del suelo había muchísima más recubriendo casi todos los objetos de la sala.

Brennan: Pero que ha pasado aquí Booth?

Booth: No tengo ni la menor idea pero una cosa así no se ve todos los días-dijo todavía boquiabierto-parece que vamos a tener mucho trabajo…

Continuará


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Booth: Que es todo esto?

Brennan: Pues un cuerpo y un museo recubierto de sangre…

Booth: No lo decía en sentido literal Huesos…, me refería a por que alguien haría algo así. No basta con cometer un asesinato sino que también tienen que 'decorar' la escena del crimen?

Brennan: Bueno, no sé exactamente quién ha hecho esto y no me gustan las conjeturas pero…

Booth: Vamos dímelo yo trabajo con conjeturas y al final alguna de ellas es cierta.

Brennan: Yo creo que esto podría ser algún ritual religioso, algunas culturas tienen ciertos ritos a la hora de quitar la vida.

Booth: Ves lo has hecho bien, parece factible puede que tengas razón.

Brennan: Mejor ciñámonos a los hechos, vale Booth?

Booth: Muy bien que ves?-dijo señalando al político muerto.

Brennan: Varón, 43 años…

Booth: Vale eso ya lo sabemos me refiero a causa de la muerte, hora-dijo interrumpiéndola.

Brennan: Hay un protocolo Booth.-dijo un tanto molesta por la interrupción.

Booth: Lo siento, vamos continúa.

Brennan: Aquí hay demasiada carne para mi, deberías haber traído a Cam. Pero bueno es obvio que la causa de la muerte es que a este hombre le extirparon el corazón. No hay indicios de que lo asesinaran antes de quitarle el corazón, por ahora todo sugiere que murió al apuñalarle el pecho.

Booth: Vaya espero que fuera después de muerto.

Brennan: Necesito un análisis de toxicología para ver si lo habían drogado, envenenado o cualquier cosa que lo hubiera matado antes de el apuñalamiento.

Booth: Bien ya lo habéis oído-dijo dirigiéndose al resto del equipo forense.

Brennan: Espera, que es esto?-dijo mientras se acercaba a la boca del político.

Booth: Que has encontrado?

Brennan: No lo sé, es una substancia viscosa y negra debajo de su paladar.-dijo mientras la sacaba de la boca del hombre y la metía en un tubo-quiero que lo envíes al Jeffersonian, Hodgins lo analizará.

Booth: Aquí también tienen especialistas Huesos.

Brennan: No nos querían para este caso? Pues yo voy junto a mi equipo, y además no me fio de esta gente.

Booth: Muy bien como quieras. Envíen esta muestra al Instituto Jeffersonian Washington-dijo dirigiéndose hacia el equipo.

Brennan: Será mejor que nos llevemos el cuerpo de aquí. Tengo que descubrir qué tipo de arma fue empleada para asesinar a Mubarak.

Booth: Bueno ya sabemos que fue con un cuchillo, no?

Brennan: Sabemos que fue con un arma blanca pero necesito saber con qué tipo.

Booth: Muy bien-dijo mirando hacia el cuerpo.

Brennan: Pues vámonos.

Booth: Espera-dijo mientras se agachaba junto al cuerpo-que es esto?

Brennan: Qué has visto?

Booth: Oh, parece que Mubarak se llevó un regalito de su asesino antes de que lo matara.

Brennan: Qué regalito?

Booth: Mira y cógelo tú que llevas guantes.

Brennan: Vaya, parece una falange.

Booth: Y lleva un anillo y todo jeje.

Brennan: Se la arrancó entera! Debía de estar desquiciado, es muy difícil arrancar un dedo entero de un mordisco.

Booth: Bueno, si un chiflado te atara y se acercara a ti con un cuchillo para arrancarte el corazón no estarías desquiciada?

Brennan: Bueno si lo pintas así, supongo que tienes razón.

Booth: Uhh! Me has dado la razón que milagro.

Brennan: Oye cuando tienes razón en algo yo lo reconozco, no soy tan terca.

Booth: Sí, lo que tú digas Huesos…

Brennan: También quiero que envíes el anillo al Jeffersonian, quizá Ángela averigüe algo que nos pueda ayudar.

Booth: Bien, como tú quieras.

Brennan: Bueno, nos podemos ir ya?

Booth: Sí, vayamos a continuar haciendo nuestro trabajo.

Una vez en el laboratorio forense al que habían llevado al cuerpo para examinarlo, Brennan se puso rápidamente a investigar qué era lo que le había pasado al político. Y al cabo de un rato viendo que Brennan no terminaba nunca encargó cena, se la comieron y ella reanudó su trabajo.

Brennan: Vaya es realmente extraño…

Booth: El que? Has encontrado algo interesante o revelador?

Brennan: Las marcas que dejó el arma son muy extrañas, nunca había visto nada parecido.

Booth: Y qué crees que es?

Brennan: No estoy muy segura. Las marcas son como onduladas pero el corte ha sido limpio, creo que esta vez no podré encontrar el arma del crimen debe de tener unas formas muy características.

Booth: Como las marcas de un cuchillo ritual?

Brennan: Sí puede ser o no, no lo sé. No puedo estar segura.

Booth: Bien creo que ya hemos hecho suficiente por hoy mañana continuaremos, vale Huesos? Son más de las once.

Brennan: Ya son las once? Vaya qué rápido pasa el tiempo.

Booth: Siempre te pasa igual cuando trabajas. Qué te parece si nos vamos a tomar una copa para relajarnos un rato?

Brennan: Vale, una copa nunca viene mal-dijo con una media sonrisa.

Booth: Bien pues vámonos!

Entraron el local que parecía más respetable y aun así cuando Brennan cruzó el umbral de la puerta todos los hombres del local se giraron a observarla. Booth al ver esto en una reacción instintiva la cogió de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Booth (pensamientos):

Oh! Esto no lo puedo soportar…la miran como si fuese un trozo de carne que pudieran comprar. Pues que lo sepáis Brennan es mía. Pero que estoy pensando? Claro que no es mía pero no me gusta que la miren de esa forma tengo que dejarles claro que no la pueden tocar y con esto del matrimonio fingido me han dado la excusa perfecta para hacer algo que llevo bastante tiempo deseando…

Brennan se quedó muy sorprendida ante la reacción que habían tenido todos a su entrada y aun más a la de su compañero. Se había puesto celoso? No, definitivamente no podía ser él nunca la vería de esa forma. Algo interrumpió los pensamientos de Brennan, Booth se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella y se quedó paralizada. Entonces Booth venció la corta distancia que separaba a sus labios y le plantó un beso corto pero intenso. Brennan se quedó momentáneamente pasmada después de que se separaran pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura para no echar por los suelos su tapadera.

Brennan: Creo que mejor nos vamos al hotel, no crees?

Booth: Sí creo que en cuanto me dé la vuelta dos segundos más de veinte hombres van a secuestrarte para venderte a buen precio…

Brennan: Basta, no bromees con esas cosas.

Booth: No bromeo, venga vámonos.

Pasaron el camino al hotel en silencio y una vez en su habitación Brennan se decidió a romperlo.

Brennan: Por qué me has besado en el bar Booth?

Continuará.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

Brennan (pensamientos):

Por qué ha hecho eso? Sólo está jugando conmigo o de veras estaba celoso? No sé qué pensar si sólo está jugando preferiría que parara. Pero y si los celos que me ha parecido ver en él son reales?...

Booth: Sí bueno yo….se supone que somos un matrimonio no?-dijo nervioso porque no se le ocurría una buena excusa para que su compañera no profundizara más en el interrogatorio.

Brennan: Sabes que eso no es excusa, estábamos sólo en un bar. De verdad necesitabas dejar claro que somos un 'matrimonio'?-dijo con énfasis en la última palabra.

Booth (pensamientos):

Ufff, no se me ocurre una buena trola que contarle. Qué le digo? En el bar me pareció que tenía una excusa perfecta para justificar mis actos, pero cual era? Me dejé llevar por la situación y no me paré a medir las consecuencias. Por qué me estoy comportando así? Parezco un novio celoso de que la deseen otros hombres cuando realmente lo que ella y yo tenemos no pasa de la pura amistad, y todo lo que está pasando aquí no es más que una farsa aunque sea demasiado real para mi…

Brennan: Sigo esperando una respuesta Booth, no te quedes mirando al techo como si la cosa no fuera contigo.

Booth: Bueno Huesos aquí hay gente muy fanática, sólo quería que les quedara claro que nunca podrían poseerte como a un objeto más, ya viste lo que pasó cuando llegamos aquí, no? Para ellos eres un bonito producto con el que comerciar y no voy a dejar que te miren y te traten de esa forma Huesos, tú vales mucho más de lo que ellos pueden imaginar…Yo tengo que protegerte.

Brennan se quedó sin palabras y se le quedó mirando un largo rato mientras pensaba en la respuesta de su compañero, mientras él esperaba una reacción por parte de ella. Quizá había dicho más de lo que le hubiera gustado y se movía inquieto y expectante.

Brennan (pensamientos):

Así que era eso él sólo quiere protegerme, a veces me olvido de que es policía y su deber es proteger a la gente sea como sea aunque tenga que hacer algo que no sienta, como antes cuando me besó delante de todos…soy una estúpida! No sé cómo he podido plantearme que Booth sentía algo más que compañerismo por mí; lo máximo que podemos llegar a ser es unos buenos amigos. Vaya, desde cuando han surgido estos sentimientos hacia Booth? Por qué me duele que sólo quiera ser mi amigo? Ángela me lo advirtió tantas veces y yo no le hacía ni caso.

Booth: Huesos?-dijo Booth ya completamente nervioso ante el silencio de su Huesos.

Brennan: Gracias Booth, por protegerme y siempre estar ahí cuando te necesito. Eres el mejor agente y el mejor compañero que he podido tener.

Booth (pensamientos):

Compañero??? Vale, creo que si no ha entendido lo que le he dicho antes es porque no ha querido. Creo que le he dejado muy claro como me siento y ella ha remarcado la línea que nos separa. No sé cómo he podido ser tan idiota! Se ha incomodado, no quiere que me sienta mal y por eso se ha alejado de mí otra vez… No debo permitir que continúe alejándose, aunque no me quiera de la misma forma que yo a ella no quiero perderla del todo. Al menos quiero tenerla como amiga; prefiero eso a que desaparezca por completo de mi vida.

Booth: De nada Huesos. Es mi trabajo, mi deber y lo cumpliré siempre.

Brennan: Bien que te parece si nos vamos ya a dormir?, mañana tenemos que madrugar-dijo disimulando el dolor que le producían las palabras de su amigo.

Booth: Claro, será mejor que durmamos -dijo él con la tristeza tiñendo cada una de sus palabras.

Pasaron toda la noche lo más separados que podían el uno del otro, se encontraban en una situación muy incómoda para ambos. Y en plena madrugada un par de lágrimas se perdieron entre las sábanas y cuatro ojos no se cerraron en toda la noche esperando la llegada del amanecer, otra noche en vela más.

Biiiipppp! El despertador sonó de nuevo y ambos se levantaron apenas sin mediar palabra, se vistieron y se dirigieron a trabajar. Y ya en el laboratorio Brennan hablaba con su equipo a través del PC.

Brennan: Muy bien chicos qué habéis averiguado?

Hodgins: He analizado la substancia que encontraste en la boca del político y es esencia de loto negro.

Brennan: Y qué efectos produce al ingerirlo?

Hodgins: Puede producir fuertes alucinaciones al ingerirlo o al quemarlo y oler su aroma, puede hacer que la persona que lo ingiera pierda su instinto de supervivencia y crea que puede hacer cosas imposibles o incluso que se autolesione. Aunque también puede producir un efecto de sopor inutilizando así a la víctima e impidiendo un posible escape. Podría considerarse un tipo de droga.

Brennan: Así impidió cualquier tipo de fuga por parte de su víctima….Y tú que tienes Ange?

Ángela: El anillo es de oro macizo y tiene un dibujo de lo que parecen ser dos serpientes enlazadas. He indagado un poco y parece que pertenece a una especie de orden secreta Egipcia dedicada a Osiris supuestamente erradicada desde el siglo XVII aunque parece que tenían alguna relación con el dios del inframundo Set por el símbolo de las serpientes y eso.

Booth: Vaya parece que no íbamos desencaminados con lo del cuchillo ritual…

Ángela: Parece que el sacerdote de esta orden utilizaba el anillo para hipnotizar a sus víctimas aunque también utilizaban algún tipo de veneno, que será el loto negro del que ha hablado Hodgins supongo.

Booth: Pero si la habían erradico, porqué las pruebas indican lo contrario?

Ángela: Parece que han tenido lugar una serie de resurgimientos a lo largo de los años.

Brennan: Y que objetivo persigue esta 'secta' Ángela?

Ángela: Parece que asesinan a las personalidades opuestas a sus planes por un tipo de venganza de una injusticia que sufrieron sus seguidores.

Booth: Así que buscamos a unos fanáticos religiosos, que te hipnotizan o te drogan primero y luego te arrancan el corazón sin que puedas hacer nada para impedirlo, no?

Hodgins: Parece un buen resumen.

Brennan: Bien, será mejor que volvamos al trabajo.

Ángela: Tened cuidado, ok chicos?

Booth: Claro Ángela, no te preocupes yo la cuido.

Las cosas entre ellos aun estaban un poco incómodas, así que Brennan regresó sola al laboratorio y Booth fue a hablar con el nuevo presidente para ver si sabía algo sobre esta orden. Ya se estaba bajando del coche cuando alguien le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y se sintió desfallecer pronunciando antes una sola palabra con un susurro.

Booth: Huesos….

Continuará.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

Notaba el suelo húmedo con sus rodillas doloridas, ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa misma posición. Todo era oscuridad y su respiración era agitada pues le habían puesto una especie de bolsa negra en la cabeza que le impedía respirar con normalidad y también le habían atado las manos a la espalda para que no pudiera huir a ningún sitio, sería complicado a ciegas y con las manos amarradas por una gruesa cuerda. No tenía oportunidad de escapar de allí por sí mismo, sólo le cabía esperar que alguien le rescatara; confiaba en que ella descubriera donde estaba y pusiera fin a su sufrimiento, no soportaba el tiempo que estaba pasando en una completa incertidumbre por no saber cuál sería su destino. La oscuridad ayudaba a que su oído se agudizara y escuchara todo lo que le rodeaba con más atención; oía una especie de murmullo prolongado, como un cántico sonando a lo lejos un poco distorsionado y sonando con algo de eco; el lugar debía de ser muy amplio y tener bastante altura para que pudiese oír el eco en un espacio cerrado. No quería imaginar lo que estaban preparándole sus captores después de ver lo que le habían hecho al político, ni pensar en lo duro que sería para su compañera verlo de esa forma, aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo por él sabía que le dolería ver su cuerpo sin vida.

Booth (pensamientos):

Sé que me encontrarás, confío en ello. Y si no lo logras espero que de todos modos descubras que aunque encontraras mi cuerpo sin corazón en este lugar, siempre te ha pertenecido y te pertenecerá a ti. No sé porqué he sido tan cobarde, ahora ya he perdido mi oportunidad….

Ya habían pasado más de cinco horas desde que Booth había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Brennan le había llamado para comprobar cómo le había ido con el presidente y él no le había contestado así que llamó allí y le dijeron que no había pasado por allí. Ella no había parado de llamarle al móvil con la esperanza de que se hubiera ido para desconectar, para pasar un rato sólo pero algo en su interior le decía que él no estaba bien, que la necesitaba y eso la desesperada. No soportaba no saber qué había pasado, porque él no había ido a hablar con el nuevo presidente y sobretodo quería saber que era lo que lo retenía para que no volviera a su lado. Ya completamente nerviosa ante el vacío de su compañero durante las últimas horas decidió ir a hablar con el presidente Sira para que hiciera algo para encontrarle. Cogió un taxi y en diez minutos ya estaba entrando en el edificio.

Sira: Ah, Dra. que hace aquí y donde está el agente Booth?-dijo con un marcado acento.

Brennan: Tiene que encontrarle ha desaparecido-dijo con la desesperación tiñendo cada una de sus palabras.

Sira: Tranquilícese Dra., cuénteme que ha pasado.

Brennan: Hace más de cinco horas que me dijo que iba a ir a hablar con usted sobre el caso, así que al cabo de una hora lo llamé para ver que me informara pero no me cogía el móvil. Por eso llamé aquí y la recepcionista me dijo que él no había aparecido en todo el día. No he parado de llamarle pero no coge el móvil.

Sira: Y no puede haber ido a algún sitio sin mencionárselo? Quizá tenía que hacer algo y vuelve dentro de un rato o quizá en unos minutos.

Brennan: No lo entiende Booth no es así, para él lo primero es siempre el trabajo-por desgracia para mí, pensó-y no se iría así sin más y menos sin decirme nada.

Sira: Quizá no lo conozca tanto como cree…

Brennan: Llevo más de cuatro años trabajando cada día a su lado, creo que lo conozco lo suficiente-dijo con irritación- bueno, no piensa hacer nada?

Sira: Lo siento pero no puedo denunciar una desaparición hasta que no hayan pasado 24h.

Brennan: Que no va a hacer nada?-dijo incrédula y furiosa.

Sira: Así es la ley Dra., no puedo hacer nada de momento.

Brennan: Pues si no me ayudan tendré que encontrarle por mis medios.

Sira: Espere!-gritó viendo que se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia la salida- puedo ofrecerle una persona para que le sirva de intérprete.

Brennan: Sabe, no quiero nada ni de usted ni de su gobierno.

Sira: Si de verdad quiere encontrar al agente Booth tendrá que aceptar mi ayuda. No tiene ninguna oportunidad de encontrarlo si no puede comunicarse con nadie.

Brennan: Muy bien, entonces acepto- dijo tragándose su orgullo- la seguridad de Booth es lo más importante.

Sira: Amun! Por favor ven aquí-dijo.

Amun: Si señor?

Sira: Acompañarás a la Dra. donde ella te diga y le servirás de intérprete, entendido?

Amun: Por supuesto señor.

Brennan se dirigió a la salida seguida de cerca por su intérprete y ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio. Una vez allí Brennan se dispuso a hablar con el equipo para que la ayudara a saber por dónde buscar.

Cam: Como que Booth ha desaparecido?

Ángela: No puede ser verdad- dijo sollozando agarrada al pecho de Hodgins.

Cam: Estás completamente segura?

Brennan: Sí, ahora ya van seis horas sin saber nada de él.

Ángela: Brennan tienes que encontrarle, has avisado a la policía?

Brennan: Lo he intentado pero dicen que tienen que pasar 24h antes de poder denunciar su desaparición.

Hodgins: Lo han secuestrado-dijo con total seguridad-está claro. Empezasteis a indagar y alguien debió de enterarse de que habíais relacionado el asesinato con la secta.

Brennan: Sí…puede ser. No lo sabemos con seguridad…

Cam: No hay tiempo, si es verdad lo que dice Hodgins, Booth podría estar muerto o muriendo en estos momentos.

Ángela: NO! Seguro que él está resistiendo. Brennan, cariño por favor tienes que hacer algo para traernos de vuelta a Booth.

Brennan: Necesito que me des más información sobre esta secta Ange. No sé por dónde buscar.

Ángela: La verdad es que los datos que se conservan sobre la orden son escasos, se han perdido a lo largo del tiempo. Sobrevivieron durante cientos de años por su capacidad para esconderse; te va a costar encontrarlos yo no sé donde pueden estar, parece que se mueven de un lado para otro constantemente, son muy precavidos. Tendrás que preguntar por ahí Bren, vas a tener que hacer de poli por una vez y buscar por los barrios bajos. No me gusta decirte esto pero no hay otra opción si quieres encontrar a nuestro Booth.

Brennan: Haré lo que tenga que hacer Ángela, nada me va a detener. Voy a dar con él, estoy segura; no os preocupéis por mí.

Después de hablar con el equipo sin haber sacado nada en claro sobre la localización de Booth, Brennan decidió empezar a investigar como si ella estuviera en la cabeza de un poli, en la cabeza de Booth.

Brennan: Amun, tu sabes algo acerca de el Rametep?

Amun: Yo… sólo he oído rumores, nada seguro.

Brennan: Dime lo que sabes-dijo alzando un poco la voz y con cierto tono de amenaza.

Amun: Mire Dra. Se está metiendo en terreno peligroso, usted no sabe cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.

Brennan: Pues dime, cómo funcionan?

Amun: Con miedo.

Brennan: Con miedo eh? Pues yo no tengo miedo, dime donde debo preguntar.

Amun: No se lo recomiendo, no sé lo que le podrían hacer a usted ni tampoco a mí si metemos la nariz en sus asuntos.

Brennan: No me importa lo peligroso que sea, le sacaré información a cualquiera que la tenga cueste lo que cueste….

Continuará


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

Booth continuaba en la misma posición incómoda en la que lo habían colocado hacía ya quien sabe cuánto tiempo; intentaba agudizar su oído para intentar saber que pasaba a su alrededor, ya que totalmente a ciegas era difícil saber en qué situación se encontraba. De pronto oyó el ruido de unos pasos acercarse hacia él, parecían dos personas por lo que podía escuchar. Cuando ya estaban tan cerca que podía oír sus respiraciones sintió como unas fuertes y ásperas manos lo agarraban por detrás y lo empujaban insistentemente hacia algún otro lugar mientras le gritaba alguna cosa que no podía entender. Notó que había entrado en una habitación por el cargado olor que emanaba de la nueva habitación; lo que olió le hizo estremecerse, era un aroma que desgraciadamente conocía demasiado bien, sangre.

Brennan: Amun dime por donde debo empezar! Me da igual con qué clase de gente tenga que tratar.

Amun: Dra. reconsidérelo! Puede que usted acabe peor que su compañero-empezó, pero la mirada de Brennan lo acobardó- muy bien se lo diré-accedió al fin ya que parecía que la Dra. no iba a cambiar de opinión por nada.

Brennan: Y bien?-dijo con impaciencia.

Amun: tiene que hablar con una hombre llamado Naret Nebedy, él controla todo lo que ocurre en la ciudad pero no será nada fácil persuadirlo para que le dé la información que necesita.

Brennan: Dónde puedo encontrarle?

Amun: Yo la llevaré, de todos modos no voy a dejarla sola eso iría en contra de mi ética. Y me necesita para negociar.

Brennan: Bien vamos allá entonces.

Cogieron un taxi y Amun guió al taxista hasta lo que parecía ser el pleno centro del Cairo. Brennan pagó al taxista el importe correspondiente por su viaje y observó lo que la rodeaba. Se encontraban en un barrio poco cuidado y un poco destartalado, no parecía haber nadie por los alrededores y no eran más de las 5 p.m., era extraño.

Amun: Necesitará algo con lo que pueda persuadir a esta gente Dra.

Brennan: Qué tal esto?-dijo sacando un enorme revólver de su bolso.

Amun: Creo que es bastante persuasivo, pero…sabe utilizarlo?

Brennan: Sí tengo muy buena puntería, tranquilo.

Amun: Bien, es por allí-dijo señalando una escalera que descendía hasta dar con una pequeña puerta.

Brennan: Hay un hombre frente a la puerta.

Amun: Es un guarda, a él deberá persuadirle con algo más que un revólver, ya me entiende….

Brennan: No, no te entiendo. A qué te refieres?

Amun: Ya sabe, dinero! Si no consigue que el guarda se vaya no tendrá ninguna oportunidad.

Brennan: Bien, ve y negocia con él entonces. Yo puedo permitirme algún que otro soborno con tal de conseguir lo que he venido a buscar.

Amun se dirigió hacia el guarda y después de unos minutos de discusión volvía con una sonrisa en la cara.

Amun: Lo he conseguido, ha cedido.

Brennan: Toma- dijo mientras le entregaba un fajo de billetes que traía para casos de emergencia y claramente se encontraba ante uno- paga lo que hayas acordado.

Amun: Bien, pues vamos.

Amun le pagó al guarda y éste les explicó que el se encontraba sólo en compañía de su guardaespaldas y que tendrían que neutralizarlo para poder hablar con su señor. Así según las instrucciones del guarda llegaron a una sala espaciosa de forma circular en cuyo centro se encontraban dos hombres de espaldas discutiendo sobre algo. Enseguida distinguieron al guardaespaldas por su corpulencia y Brennan se fue acercando sigilosamente a él con el revólver en la mano. El guardaespaldas se sobresaltó al sentir el revólver en su nuca y Brennan aprovechó el momento de vacilación para desarmarlo.

Amun: Estense quietos y nadie saldrá herido. Esta señorita quiere unos minutos de su tiempo y algo de información, yo le serviré de intérprete.

Brennan: Dile lo que quiero Amun.

Amun y Nebedy hablaron un rato y el intérprete se dispuso a contarle a la Dra. lo que le había dicho Nebedy mientras ella continuaba manteniendo a raya al guardaespaldas.

Amun: Dice que no puede revelar esa información, que es mejor que se vaya ya o que se lo hará pagar caro.

Brennan al oír esto se enfureció y preparó el revólver para disparar.

Amun: Qué hace? No pensará disparar?

Brennan: No querían miedo pues miedo tendrán.

El guarda al ver que Brennan estaba dispuesta a disparar hizo un rápido movimiento y le golpeó en el abdomen pero ella se había apartado lo suficiente como para frenar la fuerza del hombre, fue más rápida que él y sin dudar le disparó en la pierna. El guarda rugió de dolor y se apartó todo lo que pudo de Brennan dejando a su señor desprotegido. Nebedy se quedó paralizado al ver que Brennan se dirigía ahora hacia él con el revólver en mano y listo para volver a disparar.

Brennan: Amun lo has visto no? Ha sido en defensa propia-dijo con total seguridad como si supiera muy bien lo que hacía- y ahora dile a este perro que o me dice lo que quiero saber o el próximo disparo irá a su cabeza.

Amun se apresuró a decir lo que había dicho Brennan. Nebedy perdió el color de su rostro marcado por profundas arrugas.

Brennan: Y bien?

Amun: Dice que le matarán si se lo cuenta.

Brennan ya harta de tantos rodeos le dio tremendo puñetazo a Nebedy que pudo oír como dos de sus pocos dientes caían al suelo acompañados por un chorro de sangre. Después de esto Nebedy ya se mostró más dispuesto a colaborar.

Amun: Muy bien, lo tenemos. Dice que están en unas cuevas que conozco a las afueras. Son como una ratonera dónde puede pasar desapercibida una panda de chiflados.

Brennan: Vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

Le dolían los ojos, llevaba demasiadas horas sin poder ver la luz y en la habitación a la que le habían trasladado había demasiada, aunque era un alivio desprenderse de la bolsa que le habían puesto en la cabeza. Booth miró a su alrededor para saber donde se encontraba; la habitación no era muy grande pero desembocaba en tres puertas que estaban abiertas de par en par y en las paredes habían una serie de cuchillos ensangrentados colgados que tenían unas formas muy particulares. Volteó su cabeza para ver quiénes eran los hombres que lo habían capturado y vio a dos hombres de estatura media vestidos con unas largas túnicas negras y con mucho vello facial, apenas podía visualizar sus rasgos entre las capuchas de las túnicas y la barba de ambos. El hombre que estaba más cerca le propinó un puñetazo en el costado al ver que Booth los observaba y le dijo algo al otro hombre, que parecía ser una orden. Éste se acercó a Booth con un cuchillo y él se asustó, pero para su sorpresa le cortó sus ataduras. Pero su libertad no duró demasiado pues antes siquiera de que pudiera moverse sintió un pinchazo en su cuello; giró la vista para ver qué pasaba y visualizó una especie de jeringa con un líquido negro en su interior.

Booth: Qué me estáis haciendo? Queréis matarme?

Hombre: No-empezó con un acento muy forzado, parecía que apenas controlaba el idioma- lo harás tú mismo por nosotros jajaja.

Continuará.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

Todo estaba muy oscuro, no sabía dónde estaba y todo era muy confuso… de repente una vio una luz que lo cegó momentáneamente hasta que sus ojos se habituaron a ella. Siguió la luz para averiguar que había tras ella, quizá así se aclararan sus pensamientos; no recordaba muy bien lo que le había pasado ni como había llegado ahí. La luz le guió hacia una sala llena de lo que parecían ser plásticos que colgaban desde algún lugar del techo y que le impedían ver cómo era la nueva habitación y que era lo que guardaba en su interior para poder situarse. Entró lentamente en la habitación, no sabía porqué pero su instinto le avisaba de que en ese lugar había algo malo; se acercó al primer plástico y lo apartó con suavidad para ver que había tras el…pero nada más plásticos que le impedían ver más allá. Siguió su recorrido apartando plásticos y más plásticos a su paso, parecía que era lo único que había en toda la habitación pero no lo era… lo que vio acercándose a él lo dejó sin respiración, era como si lo hubiesen sacado de una de sus pesadillas. Su cuerpo quedó paralizado momentáneamente para tras unos segundos dejar paso a sus instintos y echar a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas y la habitación le dejaban.

Brennan: Falta mucho? Tenemos que darnos prisa Booth puede morir, si muriera nunca me perdonaría no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarlo… Amun dile que vaya más rápido-dijo con urgencia.

Amun: Ya casi estamos Dra., dos minutos y llegamos.

El taxi los dejó en una especie de montaña a las afueras de la ciudad pero no parecía que hubiera cuevas en ella. Era un lugar desolado y siniestro que no invitaba a adentrarse en el. Aun así Brennan no lo pensó ni un segundo y sin esperar instrucciones de su intérprete y ahora guía se dirigió derecha hacia el lugar.

Amun: Espere Dra.! Es por aquí-dijo adelantándola y dirigiéndola hacia un estrecho camino de la montaña.

Brennan: Bien guíame hacia él.

Después de un rato andando, que a Brennan se le hizo eterno, divisaron la entrada a una cueva que parecía ser bastante estrecha.

Brennan: Es aquí?

Amun: Sí-dijo sacando una linterna de su bolsillo-creo que la necesitaremos.

Sus aterrorizados pasos se veían entorpecidos por los múltiples plásticos de la habitación, estaba desesperado por escapar de allí; nunca había pasado tanto miedo, él siempre había sido un hombre muy valiente pero desde su infancia tenía un miedo irracional al ser que le perseguía. Unas burlonas risas se oían por toda la habitación, el ser que perseguía a Booth parecía divertido ante su terror y avanzaba hacia él con gran rapidez. Booth giró una vez más su cabeza para ver lo cerca que estaba de él y para verificar que lo que estaba viendo era real y que pretendía acabar con él; al girar su vista desgraciadamente vio que no podía ser un producto de su mente, un siniestro y horrible payaso con una perversa sonrisa dibujada en la cara se dirigía hacia él con un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano; de pronto tropezó al no mirar por donde iba y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Rápidamente se giró aun en el suelo para comprobar horrorizado al ser parado enfrente suyo y a tan sólo un metro de su cuerpo.

Estuvieron andando unos 15min iluminando su camino tan sólo con una linterna y parecía que la cueva no llegaba a ningún sitio pero vieron una luz a lo lejos que les decía que no se habían equivocado de lugar y que posiblemente no tardarían en tener problemas.

Amun: Ahí están, preparada?

Brennan: Sí, vamos no perdamos tiempo.

Amun: Vaya! Su marido es muy afortunado por tener una esposa que lo quiera tanto y que arriesgue su propia vida por salvar la suya.

Brennan: Sí…yo haría cualquier cosa por él al igual que él siempre ha estado ahí para protegerme.

Amun: Tienen suerte de tenerse el uno al otro-dijo mientras hacia una seña a Brennan para que lo siguiera.

El espacio que se habría ante ellos era abrumador, parecía imposible que la diminuta cueva pudiera desembocar en una sala tan enorme. Conforme se acercaban oían una serie de cánticos provenientes del centro de la sala; debía haber unas 90 personas cubiertas con una especie de túnica negra agachadas con sus cabezas tocando el suelo en forma de reverencia hacia la persona que se alzaba ante ellos sentada en una especie de altar. Era un hombre de más o menos 1.80 de altura vestido con una túnica mucho más elegante y llamativa que la del resto denotando su superioridad sobre los que parecían ser sus fieles vasallos. Al mirar al lado del hombre vieron una enorme pared con unas gruesas cadenas en las zonas superior e inferior de la pared, que sin lugar a dudas eran para mantener quietas a sus víctimas; por lo menos no vio a Booth colgado de las cadenas y con el pecho abierto y vacío. Amun le susurró que lo siguiera por una zona más oscura y segura para comenzar a buscar al agente y ella aprovechó para sacar su enorme revólver preparándose para cualquier cosa.

Booth: Déjame, no me hagas nada!-dijo con terror.

Pero lo que vio lo desconcertó, el payaso parecía haberle hecho caso porque soltó ruidosamente el cuchillo y se quedó parado ante él. Aunque su alivio no duró demasiado ya que el ser dobló un poco sus rodillas preparándose para saltar hacia Booth.

Booth: Nooooooo!!!-gritó mientras alzaba sus manos instintivamente para defenderse de su atacante.

Pero lejos de ser atacado físicamente por éste Booth descubrió horrorizado como el payaso había desaparecido en su interior; se había metido en su cuerpo, era como si lo hubiera poseído y no podía dejar que lo controlara ni que estuviese en su interior.

Booth: Sal de dentro de mí!!!-gritó furioso-sino lo haces tú lo tendré que hacer yo. No vas a estar más dentro de mí- dijo mientras cogía el cuchillo que había soltado el payaso y cogía impulso para clavarlo directamente en su pecho…

Continuará


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

Brennan y Amun avanzaban con todo el cuidado del mundo para no hacer ruido y delatar su posición, si les descubrían inmiscuyéndose en algo como aquello lo podrían pagar realmente caro, seguramente aquel sería el último lugar que vieran si llegaban a descubrirlos fisgando e intentando rescatar a Booth. A Brennan no le importaba arriesgar su vida por alguien que le importa tanto como Booth pero se sentía mal por Amun, él arriesgaba su vida para no dejarla sola ante el peligro, admiraba su valentía.

Brennan (pensamientos):

Creo que con seguirme hasta aquí ya ha hecho bastante, no puedo seguir poniéndole en peligro, tengo que hacer esto sola. Será mejor que de ahora en adelante siga por mi cuenta además una persona llama menos la atención que dos.

Brennan: Amun-susurró.

Amun: Si?-respondió en el mismo tono de voz.

Brennan: Creo que será mejor que te vayas y continúe yo sola desde aquí.

Amun: No voy a abandonarla Dra.

Brennan (pensamientos):

Vaya resulta que después de todo había encontrado a una buena persona en ese lugar, no pensaba que alguien podía arriesgar tanto por una persona que tan apenas conocía. No se dejaba convencer así que tendría que pensar en algo…. Ya lo tengo!!

Brennan: Amun…-empezó-de verdad agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí pero realmente hay pocas posibilidades de rescatar a Booth sin llamar la atención de alguien y si eso pasara estaríamos acabados todos y además…

Amun: No insista, no la voy a dejar sola en este lugar-interrumpió.

Brennan: Déjame acabar por favor.

Amun: Muy bien continúe.

Brennan: Y además necesitamos un plan B, por si algo falla…

Amun: Qué propone?

Brennan: Bueno, Sira dijo que no podíamos denunciar la desaparición hasta pasadas 24h, no?

Amun: Sí.

Brennan: Pero ahora tenemos pruebas de que una peligrosa orden se encuentra justo en este lugar…

Amun: Aunque fuera y se lo contara yo en persona realmente no tenemos pruebas físicas de que eso es cierto sólo mi propio testimonio.

Brennan: Sí, y por eso vas a hacer fotos de todo el lugar con mi teléfono móvil y se las vas a llevar a Sira para que envíe refuerzos.

Amun: Muy bien iré, pero me disgusta dejarla sola ante el peligro y sin ninguna forma de comunicarse si la descubren.

Brennan: Bueno, entonces toma las fotos y vete, vamos…

Amun tomó fotos de todo el lugar y de todos los personajes que pudo capturar con la cámara del móvil de Brennan y se dispuso a irse.

Amun: Suerte Dra.

Brennan: Suerte a ti también y…gracias por todo.

Dicho esto Amun se fue quedándose Brennan totalmente sola revólver en mano y dispuesta a dar finalmente con su compañero. Se dirigió despacio hacia un oscuro pasillo que la alejaba de la sala dónde se encontraban todos los encapuchados pero que también la dejaba sin posibilidades de huir en caso de ser descubierta, aunque eso no la preocupaba si salía de allí seria con Booth a su lado.

Brennan: Dónde estará?-dijo después de andar un rato e inspeccionar unas cuantas habitaciones que había encontrado en su camino con la esperanza de encontrarle en alguna de ellas.

Vio una última puerta bastante vieja y entreabierta y se decidió a echar un vistazo. Era una habitación pequeña que desembocaba en tres puertas más, las tres estaban abiertas. Contempló lo que la rodeaba y divisó una serie de cuchillos de todas clases ensangrentados y todos con unas formas muy particulares, y uno de ellos le llamó la atención.

Brennan: Estoy prácticamente segura de que esta es el arma con la que asesinaron al político. Las marcas coinciden…

Cogió una de sus bolsas para pruebas y la metió allí; acto seguido continuó su camino. Comenzó por la puerta de la izquierda y al no encontrar nada se dirigió a la segunda puerta, y tampoco había nada. Sólo le quedaba una, así que se dirigió con paso firme a su interior; lo que había la dejó extrañada eran plásticos que colgaban del techo y no la dejaban ver nada pero mientras iba avanzaba apartando plásticos a su alrededor oyó un grito de una voz muy familiar, una voz que había estado esperando oír durante las últimas fatídicas horas que había pasado en su ausencia…

Booth: Voy a acabar contigo-gritó fuertemente y totalmente fuera de sí mientras se disponía a clavarse el cuchillo.

La agonía de la voz hizo que avanzara a trompicones tropezando con todos los plásticos queriendo reunirse con él lo más rápido posible. La voz se oía tremendamente cerca pero seguía sin verlo, hasta que cuando apartó el último obstáculo que la separaba de Booth se quedó helada ante lo que vio; tenía un cuchillo en la mano, estaba totalmente fuera de sí y parecía tener intención de clavárselo.

Brennan: BOOTH!!!-gritó totalmente aterrorizada y angustiada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer su compañero.

Booth estaba completamente atemorizado ante lo que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo y cuando iba a deshacerse finalmente de él la oyó, una voz tremendamente familiar, que le hizo girarse para volver a posar su mirada en esos ojos azules que lo volvían loco desde hacía mucho tiempo. Allí estaba ella, la imagen que lo había consolado en los momentos de incertidumbre y temor que había vivido en las últimas horas, una imagen que lo devolvió a la realidad y que impidió que hiciera una locura. Sentía como su iba recuperando el control de sus actos y como iba separando lo imaginario de lo real; ella era real y estaba ahí junto a él cuando más la necesitaba.

Booth: Realmente estás aquí? No lo estoy imaginado?

Brennan: Estoy aquí Booth, he venido a por ti-dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

Booth se levantó del suelo y acabó con la poca distancia que lo separaba de ella fundiéndose en un corto pero intenso abrazó que pilló totalmente desprevenida a Brennan.

Booth: Sabía que vendrías, siempre he tenido mucha fe en ti Huesos.

Brennan: Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

Booth: Gracias Huesos, no sé habría pasado si no me hubieses detenido. No controlaba mis actos, había perdido completamente el juicio…

Brennan: Debieron de envenenarte con el alucinógeno a base de loto negro que encontramos en el cuerpo del político.

Booth: Sí debió ser eso…

Brennan: Bien vámonos de aquí antes de que nos descubran.

Booth: Vamos-dijo mientras cogía a Brennan de la mano y la arrastraba tras de sí hacia la salida.

Salieron de la habitación y llegaron al pasillo, pero justo cuando ya veían el túnel que los llevaría derechos a su libertad se vieron de pronto totalmente rodeados por unos diez hombres vestidos con túnicas gritándoles algo que no entendían y con armas apuntándoles amenazadoramente. Booth y Brennan se quedaron paralizados ante la situación, sólo unos metros los separaban de la salida pero estaban a punto de ser acribillados por unos fanáticos que no esperarían mucho para acabar con sus vidas. Booth apretó fuertemente la mano de Brennan y se giró hacia ella, no tendría otra oportunidad para hacer lo que le dictaba el corazón antes de que se parara para siempre.

Booth: Temperance te quiero.

Continuará.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

Brennan se le quedó mirando largamente esos profundos ojos castaños, como intentando comprobar en ellos que era cierto lo que acababa de oír de sus labios y en sus ojos leyó lo que había esperado desde hacía varios años. Él la quería se lo decía justo ahora…cuando estaban a punto de ser acribillados por unos fanáticos religiosos que no tardarían demasiado en acabar con sus vidas, ahora mismo ambos pendían de un hilo que estaba a punto de cortarse. Él correspondía su mirada esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella pero conforme pasaban los segundos y su silencio se prolongaba su ánimo decaía estrepitosamente.

Booth (pensamientos):

Dios! La he cagado…ella no siente lo mismo, eso está claro, pero porque se queda ahí parada mirándome en silencio y prolongando mi sufrimiento. Por favor di algo…aunque sea que tu no me quieres, pero por favor háblame…

Brennan (pensamientos):

Pero que hago, vamos contéstale! Dile que sientes lo mismo y que nunca eres tan feliz como cuando él está a tu lado, siempre protegiéndote y haciendo que intente ser mejor persona día a día…

Brennan: Booth yo t….-empezó pero un grito amenazador de uno de sus captores la hizo detenerse.

Todos los hombres cargaron sus armas y estaban en tensión como esperando una orden por parte del hombre que acababa de hablar. Entonces el hombre, que Brennan había identificado como el sacerdote de la orden por su avituallamiento claramente distintivo al del resto destacado su superioridad, se abrió paso entre sus hombres hasta quedar parado frente a ellos y dijo en un inglés muy forzado una palabra que les heló la sangre e hizo que Brennan cogiera la mano de Booth y la apretara fuertemente.

Sacerdote: Matadles.

Todos sus hombres se disponían a cumplir la orden de su 'maestro' cuando empezaron a caer uno tras otro al suelo sin vida ante los sorprendidos ojos del agente y la Dra. Unos hombres con chalecos antibalas y armados estaban acabando con sus captores uno a uno hasta que sólo quedaron en pié el sacerdote y ellos mismos. Tras ellos Brennan divisó a Amun y soltó la mano de Booth para correr y abrazar al que había sido su salvador ante los extrañados ojos de Booth.

Brennan: Amun! Has llegado…nos has salvado. Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias. Nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho y arriesgado por mí.

Amun: De nada Dra. yo sólo he hecho lo que creía correcto, nada más.

Un hombre de mediana edad, de corta estatura pero de presencia imponente, que parecía ser quién estaba al mando de la situación, se acercó al sacerdote. Brennan vio como le decía algo y seguidamente lo esposaba y se dirigía a la salida al mismo tiempo que ordenaba a sus hombres que le siguieran. Un Booth tremendamente confuso se acercó a Brennan y al hombre con el que parecía llevarse tan bien.

Booth: Quién es él? Y qué acaba de pasar?-inquirió el agente.

Brennan: Oh, perdón! Éste es Amun, y me ayudó muchísimo en las últimas horas para que yo pudiera encontrarte incluso poniendo en peligro su propia vida. Sin él no hubiera podido encontrarte y si él no hubiese ido a avisar a la policía de que estábamos aquí ahora estaríamos muertos.

Booth: Vaya! No te conozco…pero parece que tengo mucho que agradecerte. Gracias Amun por ayudarla y por ayudarme.

Amun: No podía dejar que la Dra. se quedara sin su marido.

Booth: Sí…ya, ella no es mi mujer y yo no soy su marido. Estábamos en una misión encubierta, sólo fingíamos…

Amun: Pero yo creía…digo ella estaba tan desesperada por encontrarlo-dijo causando un sonrojo a la Dra.

Booth y Brennan: Sólo somos compañeros-dijeron al unísono, cosa que hizo sonreír al intérprete ante la incómoda situación de la pareja.

Amun: Claro…lo que ustedes digan.

Los tres salieron al exterior y Booth inspiró una larga y profunda bocanada de aire al sentirse de nuevo libre.

Booth: Creí que no volvería a ver el cielo-dijo mirando hacia arriba, aunque ya lo había visto en sus ojos cuando había ido a rescatarlo y lo había salvado de sí mismo.

Brennan: Aun podrás ver el cielo durante mucho tiempo Booth…

Booth: Sí…claro, eso espero.

Amun: El oficial dice que ya se pueden marchar. El presidente Sira me ha transmitido sus deseos de que vayan a hablar con él antes de volver de nuevo a su hogar.

Brennan: Claro vamos.

Booth: Sí vayamos, así podremos volver cuanto antes a casa.

Después de que ambos se hubiesen duchado y hecho sus equipajes fueron a ver a Sira.

Sira: Ah! Agente, Dra. me alegro de que estén sanos y salvos.

Brennan: Quería algo de nosotros?

Sira: Oh sí, yo sólo quería agradecerles que nos hayan ayudado a coger a una de las órdenes religiosas más peligrosas que hay en todo el país.

Brennan: No hay de qué-dijo desganada, lo único que quería era volver a casa.

Sira: Y quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber actuado antes.

Booth: No pasa nada, yo sé como es el sistema tenía las manos atadas.

Brennan: Disculpe presidente, pero debemos irnos. El vuelo sale en media hora.

Sira: Oh, claro no quiero retrasarlos. Tengan un buen viaje y vuelvan cuando quieran, aquí siempre serán bienvenidos.

Brennan: Gracias-dijo y seguidamente abandonaron la sala para dirigirse al aeropuerto sin perder tiempo pero Amun estaba esperando en la puerta.

Amun: Quería despedirme Dra., si alguna vez desea volver visíteme por favor. Estaré encantado de servirle de intérprete-dijo con una sonrisa.

Brennan: Por supuesto Amun, aunque creo que no volveré en mucho tiempo.

Tras un abrazo con el intérprete Brennan y Booth cogieron un taxi para ir al aeropuerto y en unos veinte minutos ya se encontraban en el interior del avión sentados en sus respectivos asientos en primera clase, uno al lado del otro. La tensión entre ambos se palpaba en el ambiente, Booth estaba realmente triste por el sentimiento no correspondido y Brennan estaba muy nerviosa porque iba a sincerarse finalmente con el hombre al que amaba y deseaba. Miró sus ojos tristes y la mirada abatida que reflejaban y no pudo soportarlo más, lo cogió de la mano provocando una confusa mirada en él y se dispuso a abrir su corazón por fin.

Brennan: Booth, te ruego que me perdones..yo no quería hacerte daño con mi silencio. Sólo que no esperaba que me dijeras eso en aquel momento.

Booth: Oye, no te disculpes por no verme del mismo modo en que te veo yo-comenzó pero ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios pidiendo que la dejase continuar.

Brennan: Te equivocas, yo…ya no puedo soportarlo más. Yo, yo también te quiero…te he querido siempre sólo que no supe cómo reaccionar. Soy una estúpida, lo sé pero-su discurso fue interrumpido por un intenso beso que llevaba deseando desde que posó sus ojos azules en el hombre que la volvía loca, que deseaba más que nada.

Booth: No sabes cómo te quiero y cuanto he deseado que tu también sintieras lo mismo por mí-dijo mientras acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla.

Brennan: Yo te quiero y te deseo como no he deseado nunca a ningún hombre.

Esta vez fue ella quién lo besó con pasión durante un largo rato hasta que sus pulmones pidieron oxígeno y sus corazones amenazaban con salírseles del pecho. Había tanta tensión sexual en el ambiente, acumulada durante años, que sus miradas parecía que eran puro fuego. Mientras tanto el avión ya había despegado y les conducía de vuelta a casa.

Brennan: Te necesito ahora-dijo provocativamente.

Booth: Qué quieres decir?-preguntó y al leer la respuesta en la mirada de deseo de su compañera se quedó pasmado-oh…eso, ahora?

Brennan: No puedo soportarlo más, quiero estar contigo ya.

Booth: Pero estamos en un avión, en pleno vuelo. Cómo..?-pero no pudo acabar la frase, pues su compañera lo arrastraba de la mano hacia algún lugar.

Brennan tiraba de él y cuando paró denotando que habían llegado a su destino Booth se quedó petrificado y asombrado. Brennan abrió la puerta del baño y lo arrastró consigo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Booth: No hablas enserio no? Nos pueden ver o oír…

Por toda respuesta Brennan echó el cerrojo del baño y lo miró con intensidad.

Brennan: Pues tendremos que ser silenciosos.

Después de decir esto comenzó a desvestirse ante la mirada de un Booth anonadado, que finalmente reaccionar comenzó a hacer lo mismo con ciertas dificultades por la falta de espacio. Luego volvieron a juntar sus labios mientras con sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de sus cuerpos disfrutando de cada sensación, de cada momento. Lentamente la fue atrayendo más y más hacia sí y la aprisionó contra la pared, ella rodeó sus caderas con las piernas y le dejó vía libre. Él la cubría de besos al tiempo que la hacía estallar de placer y provocaba gritos ahogados en su garganta para que nadie los descubriera, haciendo la situación mucho más excitante. Una de las manos de Brennan se había deslizado hasta el pelo de él y la otra recorría su pecho, tocando cada parte de esos perfectos pectorales. Él aumentó el ritmo haciendo que Brennan estallara de placer y seguidamente también él, quedando exhaustos pero con una sonrisa imborrable en sus rostros.

Booth: Eso ha sido increíble.

Brennan: Ha sido divertido-dijo con una amplia sonrisa-ahora comprendo a qué te referías cuando me dijiste que había una gran diferencia entre practica sexo y hacer el amor. Nunca había sentido esto con nadie más.

Booth: Te lo dije, sólo tenías que esperar a estar con la persona adecuada.

Brennan: Supongo…

El avión ya se disponía a aterrizar y ellos decidieron que era hora de volver a sus asientos para guardar un poco las apariencias. Y por fin estaban de vuelta, ambos se cogieron de la mano y bajaron del avión.

Booth: No hay nada como volver a casa, no crees?

Brennan: Sí, después de un tiempo fuera me siento bien de volver de nuevo al hogar.

Booth: Sobre todo si vuelvo a casa contigo a mi lado.

Brennan: Te he dicho ya que te quiero?

Booth: Puedes repetírmelo cuantas veces quieras-dijo mientras la atraía y la besaba de nuevo pero ahora ya en su hogar donde todo sería muy diferente a partir de ahora.

FIN

Capi largo para acabar. Ya he terminado mi primer fic…espero escribir otro pronto aunque no tengo demasiado tiempo. Bueno sobretodo espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado leyendo.


End file.
